


Bet or Bait?

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 将军不小心群发了自己申请休假为约会的邮件，同时克劳德接到了一个潜伏任务……
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	Bet or Bait?

Bet or Bait  
cc捏造 沙雕情侣已交往  
是小财迷云片  
夏日、游乐场和两人分的冰淇淋  
剧情和《非典型花吐症》第三章有联动，先看本篇再看花吐（不保证）观感更佳

众所周知，萨菲罗斯字典里的休假二字是出厂前就被以宝条为首的神罗高层抠掉了的，所以当将军大人提出三天休假申请的时候，主管拉扎德难以置信地回了一封邮件细致地询问申请理由和休假计划，还体贴地关注了一下将军的生活状况。当然，他还顺便抄送了所有的神罗高层。  
敲下发送，拉扎德还没来得及展开自己丰富的联想，新邮件的提示音就响了起来，金发主管喝了一口咖啡，随手点开新邮件，然后将整口咖啡贡献给了他最近新换的键盘。  
将军的回复只有两个字，约会。

萨菲罗斯得知自己的“杰作”，还是因为杰内西斯像一阵红色旋风一样刮进他的办公室，对他进行了长达三十分钟的嘲笑和调侃。随后安吉尔踩着萨菲罗斯耐心耗尽的倒计时闯进来，拉开了两位马上要强拆神罗大楼的将军。  
这可能是萨菲罗斯二十五年的人生中犯下的第一个粗心错误。杰内西斯表示他至少可以笑一年。  
当他晚些时候看到围绕萨菲罗斯的“约会”出现的赌局时，他觉得就算要冒着被正宗砍成两截的危险，也得再去当面笑一次萨菲罗斯。  
不过他之后没能见到萨菲罗斯，据说是临时被派去一个紧急任务了。  
虽说他和安吉尔、扎克斯因为和萨菲罗斯走得太近而被禁止参加赌局，本着看热闹不嫌事大的戏剧本性，他也不打算给任何人透口风，但是实时关注赌局动态总是有乐子可寻的。  
赌局因为路法斯的加入而变得非常诱人。参加起来很简单，猜萨菲罗斯约会对象的性别、职业和年龄段，最后猜得最接近的人平分所有人投的赌注。杰内西斯看了看，现在赔率最高的是二十代的文职女性。  
真是缺乏想象力，杰内西斯可惜地摇摇头，继续往下浏览。  
大多猜测都是二十几岁的女性，职业倒是五花八门，从陪酒女到大学生，甚至还有一个直接点了斯卡雷特大名出来的。  
还好是完全匿名的论坛，杰内西斯暗想，不然怕是要被萨菲罗斯一刀两断。  
一条有五个跟注的猜测抓住了红发将军的眼睛。  
特种兵男孩。  
还是有人掌握了事情的真相嘛。杰内西斯满意地合上PHS，他已经迫不及待想要看到谜底揭晓时那些高层的眼神了。

克劳德被从特种兵新兵封闭训练营里叫出来的时候，他有些茫然。  
他忐忑不安地站在特种兵主管的办公室门口，拼命回想自己过去一个多月有没有犯过什么值得被告到主管面前的错。想了几遍还是毫无头绪，他只能硬着头皮推开门，祈祷自己不要成为神罗史上第一个在新兵营最后一天被踢出队伍的倒霉蛋。  
“斯特莱夫？”金发的主管坐在办公桌后，手里拿着一叠文件。  
“预备役克劳德·斯特莱夫向您报到。”  
拉扎德对克劳德笑了笑，“不用这么紧张，今天叫你来，是有一个任务要交给你。”  
“可是我还不是正式……”  
拉扎德挥手打断他，“这个任务有些特殊，我们刚接到紧急线报说五台人打算在金碟试运行的第一天袭击普通游客。相信你也注意到了，特种兵队伍整体比较强壮，也没有女性成员，派特种兵去的话，太容易打草惊蛇，但如果是你这种体型，再经过一定程度的乔装打扮，不仅不会被识破，反而能成为很好的目标。当然，我们不会将你孤身置于危险中，到时会安排一位一等兵担任你的搭档。有什么疑问吗，准三等兵斯特莱夫？”  
克劳德有些云里雾里得摇摇头，他知道自己年纪小，身量也小，看着就不像很能打的，主管说得很有道理，但好像就是哪里不太对。  
“对了，本来你们训练营结束后应该是三天的休假，但是这个任务很紧急，马上就要出发，所以我特别给你申请了双倍的任务津贴，你看可以吗？”  
听到双倍津贴，克劳德的眼睛一亮，他正好在为一张新出的珍藏版萨菲罗斯挂画攒钱。  
想到萨菲罗斯他又有点犹豫了，之前五台“意外之行”刚回来第二天，他就被捉去新兵营封闭训练了，一个多月没听到将军的消息了，本来想着明天说不定就能见到将军了，这一去任务又不知道耽搁多久，交往的事将军还没给他答复呢。  
以为克劳德对双倍津贴还不满意，拉扎德犹豫了一下，开口道：“我知道你训练了一个多月很累了，直接让你出任务确实不人道，紧急情况也希望你能谅解。这样吧，从我的个人账户里，再给你补一份津贴，怎么样？”  
克劳德惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，三倍的话，那等他领到上个月的工资，就可以去买那张挂画了，虽说早期购入特典恐怕是赶不上了，只能指望特种兵以后的高收入去高价求个二手。  
“谢谢主管，我随时可以出发！”克劳德拼命压抑着自己语气里的小兴奋，他仿佛已经可以看到挂画上的萨菲罗斯在他床头对他微笑了。  
拉扎德若有所思地看了他一眼，让他直接去停机坪，塔克斯的直升机已经整装待发了。他摸出PHS拨了一个号码，对着金发少年的背影露出一个志在必得的微笑。

克劳德穿着裙子一脸懵逼得站在金碟游乐场门口时，他觉得似乎哪里不对，但是他暂时还没想清楚是哪里不对。  
来的直升机上他吃了晕车药一直半梦半醒迷迷糊糊，就感觉到有人帮自己换了衣服，还对着他的脸一通揉弄，下飞机时才从窗玻璃的倒影里看到自己不仅换上了一条紫色连衣裙，莫名多了两条辫子，还化了妆。  
红发塔克斯一边敷衍地说着“是任务需要啦，任务需要！”，一边扯着克劳德往门口走去，克劳德穿着坡跟小皮靴被他拖得一路跌跌撞撞，一手还局促不安地拎着裙摆，全部注意力都在脚下，完全没注意到迎着他们走来的一个高大身影。  
克劳德被撞得踉跄了一下，又在那人伸手来扶前迅速稳定地站好，他抬起头刚要道歉，就被面前的人惊呆了。  
“萨菲……罗斯将军！”  
萨菲罗斯穿着简单的衬衫和黑色皮裤，银色的长发在脑后扎成一束低马尾，开了三个扣子的衬衫领子上挂着一副大框墨镜。  
没有制服和长刀的加持，萨菲罗斯整个人显得柔和了些许，比起杀人机器倒是更像一位高级白领或时装男模。  
红发塔克斯嘟囔了一句“约，不是，任，也不是，啊，反正一切顺利哟！”然后急匆匆地跑了。  
萨菲罗斯没有理会语焉不详的塔克斯，他饶有兴致地上下打量了一遍克劳德，打趣地问道：“没想到你平时喜欢这么打扮？”  
没反应过来的克劳德顺着萨菲罗斯的目光低头，看到自己仍拎在手里的裙子下摆和露出的棕色小皮靴，“才不是呢！”  
看着急于否认的少年——或者说少女浮上一层薄红的小脸，两条小辫子随着满头乱翘的金发一起晃动着，像极了还没发翅羽的毛茸茸的小陆行鸟，让人情不自禁想摸摸它们是不是和想象中一样柔软。  
好软。萨菲罗斯回过神来，发现自己真的伸手摸上了克劳德的头顶，明明那么柔软的头发，却会在自己略使力地抚过后倔强地翘回原处。  
克劳德呆呆地看着萨菲罗斯略微上扬的嘴角，那双翠色的竖瞳也染了几分笑意。  
将军，在笑……  
这不是克劳德第一次见到萨菲罗斯笑。他在很多场合见过萨菲罗斯笑，蔑视的、戏谑的、挑衅的，美丽却晕着血气，宛若一片火光中降临的银色梦魇。  
这是克劳德第一次见到萨菲罗斯如此单纯的笑。一个简单的青年，被一件微不足道的小事逗乐了，至少这个瞬间，他不是为名声所累的神罗英雄，只是萨菲罗斯这个人而已。  
“走吧。”萨菲罗斯拍拍克劳德的头，率先向大门走去。

虽然是尚未对公众直接开放的试运行，但金碟里的人流量还是不容小觑。他们简单地转了一圈，发现所有的设施都大排长龙——克劳德发现连厕所都排队的时候着实吃了一惊，唯一一个没有排队的是鬼屋，工作人员抱歉地说因为监控还没有装好，为了避免出现伤害事故，今日鬼屋暂不开放。  
萨菲罗斯明显没什么排队的兴致，乡下孩子克劳德什么都没见过，人这么多，他也不知道怎么找所谓的任务目标，只好亦步亦趋地跟在萨菲罗斯身后。  
“吃冰淇淋吗？”萨菲罗斯指了指街道对面一个卖甜品冷饮的小摊位。  
“我去买吧！将军您想吃什么口味？”  
“该叫我什么？”  
克劳德突然反应过来他们是潜伏任务，叫将军被别人听到了可怎么办，他有些结巴地开口：“萨……萨菲。”  
“好孩子。”没看明白克劳德心理活动的萨菲罗斯满意地转头，他看了一眼菜单，选了个看起来最不甜的，“薄荷黑巧吧。”  
克劳德忙不迭地跑过去，他一头雾水地对着菜单研究了半天，最后决定尝试一下大人气的海盐芝士口味。  
“情侣的话，第二份半价哦！”亲切的导购小姐看着克劳德笑眯眯地说道。  
克劳德很想要那个半价，金碟的物价比他预想得要贵得多，两个冰淇淋的价格快赶上他半个月的军队补贴，而且他都说了要请将军吃，总不能看了价格就反悔。  
但是，情侣什么的……  
“怎么证明是情侣？”将军低沉的声音在克劳德身后响起，吓了少年一跳。  
“虽然两位看着就非常般配，但是我们公司的规定是要当众亲一下哦~”销售小姐看着突然出现的英俊男人，脸上有点泛红，但还是训练有素地回答了客人的疑问。  
“不……我们不……”克劳德语无伦次地试图争辩道。  
萨菲罗斯直接打断了他，“亲哪里有规定吗？”  
“这个还请客人自由发挥呢。”  
萨菲罗斯弯腰撩开克劳德凌乱的额发，微凉的双唇轻轻碰触了一下少年的眉心。克劳德惊得退了一步直接蹲在了地上，双手捂住额头，露出来的耳根和脸侧都红透了。  
“多谢惠顾！您二位真甜蜜呢。”销售小姐被逗乐了，她递给萨菲罗斯两支甜筒，“您的芝士海盐甜筒和薄荷巧克力甜筒，祝您今天玩得愉快！”  
萨菲罗斯单手接过两支甜筒，另一只手拉起还蹲在地上的克劳德，向休息处走去。  
克劳德脸红红地抱着芝士海盐甜筒小口小口地舔着，他目光躲躲闪闪，不敢看萨菲罗斯。  
“尝尝吗？”  
另一支甜筒递到克劳德面前。  
克劳德看着面前完全没动过的甜筒，又偷偷看了一眼将军，得到肯定的点头后，才接过来小心地咬下一口。  
清凉的薄荷冰淇淋里夹杂了许多黑巧的碎片，从没吃过这种巧克力的少年鼻子皱了起来，“好苦！”  
“是吗，我尝尝。”  
克劳德把甜筒递回去，萨菲罗斯却没有接。少年张开嘴想问什么，银发男人却突然贴上他的双唇，舌头顺着少年张开的口直接探进去，在刚吃了冰淇淋而显得冰凉的口腔里舔过一圈。在克劳德反应过来之前，温热的舌头已经退开了。  
“我觉得还可以。”将军接过自己的甜筒，平静地评价道。  
克劳德觉得自己脸上的血色今天是褪不下去了，他欲盖弥彰地转过头，故作平静地吮着自己的甜筒。  
“刚才为什么说不。”  
“本来就不是啊……”克劳德小声说道，在将军质问的语气下，显得有些底气不足。  
之前跟您表白，不是被您当面拒绝了吗。少年委屈地想，我明明那么努力想要站在您身边，您却连敷衍都懒得敷衍我一下。  
“那你和我在这逛什么。普通两个男性会一起逛游乐场吗？”  
“不是任务搭档……吗？”克劳德没想到萨菲罗斯会这么问，他有些迷惑地反问道，但他随即意识到了不自然的地方。  
拉扎德主管说派自己来是因为他不像其他特种兵那么显眼，但安排萨菲罗斯给他搭档，就算一般民众不会一眼认出便装的神罗将军，五台人还认不出他们的宿敌吗？这哪是打草惊蛇，这简直是一把火烧光了所有的草，然后对着蛇大声广播。  
“终于明白不对了？”看着少年露出一副被骗了的委屈表情，萨菲罗斯觉得有些好笑。  
“我怎么会想到拉扎德主管亲自布置的任务居然是骗人的，您一开始就知道吗？”少年抗议道。  
“看到雷诺的时候我就觉得很可疑了，结合你四处搜寻的眼神，和明明是来逛游乐场却只敢紧跟在我身边的表现，猜出你认为我们是任务中并不难。”  
“我还以为自己隐藏得挺好呢，”克劳德有些失落地说，“那您是为什么会来金碟啊？”  
肯定是路法斯那边有什么特殊目的，要把我调出总部。萨菲罗斯心里这么想，但说出来的话却是，“我是来休假的，有人告诉我你这个年纪的孩子就喜欢这种地方。”  
“我才不是孩子！”克劳德小小地抗议了一下，随即想到了什么，有些担忧地问道，“那我是不是打扰到您休假了？”  
萨菲罗斯挑起一边的眉毛，他微凉的手指捏住少年小巧的下巴，逼他转过头来看着自己，“这么快就忘了你这个半价冰淇淋是怎么来的了？”  
少年的唇边还残留着刚才吮过快融化的甜筒溢出的奶渍，看得银发将军下腹一热。  
“五台之后就没见过面，还没来得及问你，上次感觉怎么样？”  
“什么…感觉？”许是不相信萨菲罗斯会把那种事情拿到台面上来说，克劳德有些不敢置信地问道。  
“我干你的感觉。”萨菲罗斯贴着克劳德的耳朵轻声说道，低沉略沙哑的声音带起一股电流顺着克劳德的脊椎辐射下去。  
克劳德捂着耳朵猛地转过身，“不……不记得了。”  
萨菲罗斯看着想把自己缩成一团的金发少年，“说谎的孩子，是要被惩罚的。”  
克劳德明显得颤抖了一下，他细弱蚊呐地开口，“记…记得。”  
“刚才还说不记得了，真是个坏孩子。”  
萨菲罗斯突然站起身，扯着克劳德大步往前走去。  
“……去哪？”  
“鬼屋。”  
“可是，鬼屋不是因为监控没装好没营业吗？”只能小跑着才能跟上快走的萨菲罗斯的克劳德迷惑地问道。  
萨菲罗斯停下脚步，回头看了克劳德一眼，他的眼睛因为染了情欲而显得更加深邃，“那不是正好吗，傻孩子。”

虽然没营业但依旧开足了冷气的鬼屋让克劳德打了个哆嗦，萨菲罗斯把他按在墙上，掀起裙子的下摆让他叼在嘴里。  
“不想衣服弄脏的话，就叼好了。”他故意用军中发号施令的口气命令道。  
少年条件反射地差点向他敬礼，又马上收回手，小心地捉住自己的裙摆。  
他在少年面前蹲下，一把扯下少年纯白的平角裤。少年半硬的性器弹出来，头顶传来少年含糊不清的一声惊呼。  
将军伸舌舔了一下已经溢出了些透明液体的前端，有一点汗味，但不算重，萨菲罗斯吞吐了两下，放松喉咙，直接将半勃的小茎含到底部。  
克劳德别说被深喉，口交都是第一次体验，爆炸性的快感使他发出一声窒息般的哭叫，手不受控制得扯向将军束在脑后的银发，想要将自己从快感的地狱解救出来。  
萨菲罗斯警告性地拧了一下少年柔嫩的大腿根，克劳德痛呼一声，松开了手。  
将军吐出少年汁水淋漓的小茎，明知故问，“太过了？舒服吗？”  
少年哭喘着点头，他一只手紧紧攥着裙摆，另一只手徒劳地挡在眼前，似乎不想让将军看到自己哭泣丢脸的样子。  
萨菲罗斯满意地将注意力转回少年的性器上，他张口轻轻含住精致的龟头，灵活的舌头绕着浅沟舔了一圈，又挑开流泪的小口试图往里钻。  
少年的呻吟被厚实的布料堵在嘴里，显得含糊不清又煽情。  
萨菲罗斯吞吐着少年的性器，一手抚上两颗小球，大掌完全包裹住被唾液沾湿的小东西，轻轻挤弄着。  
少年毫无章法地剧烈喘息着，胯颤抖着想往前顶，却又被萨菲罗斯的另一只手牢牢地按在墙上。  
感觉到少年快到了，萨菲罗斯又给了他几次深喉，满意地听到少年已经破音的哭喊。他把小茎的前半留在嘴里，用力收缩口腔重重地吮吸了一下。  
少年剧烈地颤抖着，差点挣脱萨菲罗斯握住他瘦窄胯骨的手。  
气味不算浓烈的温凉液体灌了萨菲罗斯满嘴，他平静地悉数咽下，松开已经在少年白皙皮肤上留下一个手印的手。失去支撑的少年软倒在地上，嘴里还叼着自己的裙摆，溢出的口水将一大片紫色布料晕开一片深色的水渍，失神的蓝眼睛哭得发红。  
萨菲罗斯整理了一下被克劳德扯得有些乱的马尾，扶起腿软的少年，“这次还记不住的话，我们回去继续。”  
少年哭花了一张脸，一边啜泣着一边摇头。被将军扶去家庭洗手间，整理哭花的妆容和裙摆。

从洗手间出来，克劳德不知道想到了什么，显得有些闷闷不乐。  
“去坐摩天轮吧。”萨菲罗斯提议道。  
克劳德闷闷地嗯了一声，本来老老实实跟在萨菲罗斯身后的他突然委屈地开口道：“既然这次任务是假的，那主管许诺的三倍津贴……”  
萨菲罗斯好笑地看着紧张的小陆行鸟，“他这个应该不会骗你的。”毕竟把你支出来肯定给他带来了更大的好处。  
眼前的少年明显地开心了起来，碧蓝的眼睛亮闪闪的。  
“就为了这点小事不开心？”  
“您是将军，怎么懂我们小兵想存点钱买东西有多难。”  
萨菲罗斯虽然不拿工资，他的开支都是直接走神罗公账，倒也确实没为钱发过愁。  
“想买什么？我买给你。”  
要克劳德当着正主的面承认自己要买他的海报实在是太超过了，少年支支吾吾半天，咬牙道：“是很重要的东西，要自己存钱才行。”  
所幸，将军没有过于细究，只是饶有深意得看了他一眼，牵起他的手往摩天轮的方向走去。

“不会掉下去吧。”  
随着高度地提升，克劳德抓着身下的坐垫，有些不安地自言自语道。  
“这点高度就怕了，你怎么当上特种兵的。”  
“不是怕！而且让我跳下去是一回事，装在铁皮罐里掉下去又是另一回事了。”  
银发将军显然没明白有什么区别，他对少年招招手，“过来。”  
克劳德小心地蹭到萨菲罗斯旁边坐下，耳根红红的。  
萨菲罗斯把克劳德抱到腿上，一只手臂牢牢地搂住少年还显得纤细的腰。  
“我抓住你了，还怕吗？”  
克劳德着魔似的看着近在迟尺的魔魅绿眸，情不自禁地将双唇贴上萨菲罗斯刀削般的薄唇，触到的瞬间仿佛突然清醒了一般，下意识地向后缩去，却被萨菲罗斯按住后脑加深了这个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
啧啧的水声回荡在逐渐升到最高处的轿厢里。  
分开时，克劳德快窒息了，他胸口剧烈地起伏着，逃一样地跳回自己那一侧的位置。  
“在这里看烟火应该会很好看吧。”克劳德扒着玻璃窗，俯瞰着整个灯火通明的游乐场，他的语调故作平静，红透的耳根和颤抖的手指却出卖了他。  
“那时摩天轮应该停止运营了。”  
“好可惜。人要是会飞就好了。”  
“会飞那还是人吗。”萨菲罗斯好笑地揉了揉克劳德的发顶，少年抗议了一下，没能躲开，悄悄露出一个开心的微笑。

从摩天轮下来，到闭园的烟火还有些时间，他们决定先吃点东西。  
他们买了食物在长椅上坐下，克劳德一边吃，一边打了个小小的呵欠。  
“累就休息一下，我们的门票是预留了前排位置的，不需要提前过去排队。”  
“不累，我就稍微闭一下眼睛，马上就……”克劳德话还没说完，头就歪向萨菲罗斯的手臂，将军小心地接住他，拿掉他手里吃了大半的吉事果，他看着那一小段沾着糖霜和少年的口水的小油条，鬼使神差地放进嘴里。  
好甜。

克劳德醒过来的时候，发现自己坐在将军的怀里，似乎已经过了散场的时间，周围静悄悄的，看不到别的游客的踪影。  
他想跳下来，但是睡得有些酸软的手脚没能挣开将军揽着他的手臂。  
“烟火结束了吗？”少年难过地问道。  
萨菲罗斯亲了一下克劳德的发顶，语气里带着些安抚，“乖，以后也可以一起来看的。”

出了园门，果不其然看到了等候多时的雷诺。回到神罗大楼，下了直升机，萨菲罗斯径直将克劳德带到了新分配给他的单人宿舍门口，递给他刚才雷诺扔来的钥匙卡，开口道：“我去找一下拉扎德，你先换衣服，一会儿带你出去吃饭。”  
克劳德乖乖地点点头，接过卡片刷开了门。  
房间不算大，床、书桌和衣柜之外，还摆了张小型的双人沙发和茶几。墙上有扇可以上锁的门，克劳德拉开看了看，里面是浴室和洗手间，对面还有一扇同样的门，看来是和隔壁宿舍共用卫浴。但克劳德已经非常满意了。私人空间在军队里比什么都奢侈。  
他退回自己的房间，看到自己为数不多的个人物品被装在了一个纸箱里放在茶几上，旁边还有一个细长的包裹。  
他拿起粘着的便签，上面写着，晋升贺礼，似乎是他队友的笔迹。克劳德好奇地拆开包裹，里面赫然是他省吃俭用想要买的那张限量款萨菲罗斯亲笔签名挂画。激动的小陆行鸟瞬间把要换衣服出去吃饭的事抛在了脑后，满眼星星地望着画中背对火光中的神罗大楼、提刀而立的银发将军。  
总之萨菲罗斯一推门，就看到克劳德抱着自己的签名挂画爱不释手笑得一脸甜蜜，将军在门口站了五分钟，少年都没有发现自己的存在，行吧，他现在知道克劳德想买的东西是什么了。他觉得自己有必要身体力行告诉某些陆行鸟如何区分虚幻和现实。  
银发的将军把少年压在床垫上，粗热的硬物将幼嫩的后穴搅得汁水淋漓，他一手压制住少年白皙的大腿根，强迫他将双腿打开到最大，另一只手拿着一根秀丽笔，在少年敏感娇嫩的皮肤上一遍一遍签着自己的名字。  
“还想要几个签名，嗯？说出来，今天都满足你。”  
秀丽笔柔软的笔尖略过克劳德涨红流泪的铃口，引得少年发出鸟类被厄住脖颈的泣音。紫色的裙摆堆在腰腹处，已经被少年自己的精液沾得一塌糊涂。

克劳德欲哭无泪地用湿巾搓着自己腿根的笔印，萨菲罗斯用酒精棉片替他擦掉了大半，但浅淡的印子仍然清晰可见将军的名字，可见未来几天他是只能去萨菲罗斯的房间洗澡了。全公司的人都知道他和萨菲罗斯约会是一回事，可被人看到自己大腿根上写满了将军的名字又是另一回事了。后面他看不见，搓起来费劲，可也不敢再叫萨菲罗斯帮忙，之前擦着擦着又把他按在浴室的墙上要了两次，他现在还腿抖得站不住。  
克劳德看着床头的签名版挂画就屁股疼腿疼，可又舍不得扔，小陆行鸟委屈。

-END-  


萨：人不会飞，所以我是外星人哒

猜猜赌对的五个人是谁？

是花吐症里提到过的克劳德的三个队友、路法斯和拉扎德。  
雷诺上次送云片去的五台，所以路法斯知道SC的事，然后他伙同拉扎德想了女装这个缺德主意，把俩人调离神罗的同时带歪大家的视线，最后通吃所有人。  
路法斯：想从我手里赢走我的钱？做梦。

好了，谈恋爱写得差不多了，可以尼村走起了（不是


End file.
